Prince Vegeta (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = The Royal Palace, |birth = March 31, 732 Age |death = December 24, 762 Age (revived) May 7, Age 774 (revived) |birth power level = 515 |max power level = n/a |pronouns = 俺 (おれ) |height = 4'0" to 5'11" |weight = 79 lbs to 123 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Prince of the Saiyans, Soldier in the |family = King Vegeta (father) Ledas (best friend) }} Prince Vegeta (ベジータ王子, Bejīta-ōji) is a character in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first, fourth, fifth, and sixth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Just Saibamen?". Personality and Canon History Please visit the canon page to see all about Prince Vegeta's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Prince Vegeta in The Forgotten and The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' Prince Vegeta, in the first Saga, was only five years old. Being the son of King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta was not sent off in a pod to a distant planet when he was born. Instead, he was nurtured, almost from the time he could walk, to be a powerful warrior. Early on his training partner was chosen to be Ledas. At first Vegeta was opposed to this and deemed the other Saiyan as "weak". Slowly, though, he began to change his mind as he sees both their power levels getting more even. By the end of the Prince Vegeta Saga, the two become best friends. This led to when, later on during his death on Planet Namek, Vegeta told that Frieza "made me what I am", that was a direct reference to the assumed murder of Ledas by the tyrant. 'Planet Earth Saga' After Ledas found , he refrained from immediately revealing himself to Vegeta after sensing his old friend to be significantly stronger than him. When Ledas forced to give him a Gravity Training Unit, Vegeta tried to stop the thief from getting away. The two battled, until Ledas suddenly and surprisingly powered up to knock out Vegeta. At the time, Vegeta thought it was simply one of sons who stole the unit. 'Reunion Saga' In the Reunion Saga, Vegeta does not fight, but instead lets Guva do what he wishs, finding the governor to be boring in his weakness. Vegeta is the only Z Fighter who refuses to power up, and therefore was one of the few who is not trapped by The Benefactor. 'Fulfillment Saga' He later helps Ledas in several battles against the creature, but is ultimately defeated. In the finale, Vegeta and Ledas fight in an unofficial battle at Cardinal's tournament. Techniques * * * * * * Galick Burst * Playful Galick * Homing Finger Beams Trivia *Vegeta is the one who first told Ledas about the legend of the Super Saiyan. *Vegeta is tied with Guva as for appearing in the third most Sagas, at 4. This is behind Ledas (6) and The Benefactor (5). However, he appears in more overall chapters than Guva, with 31 for him compared to 25 for the governor. *Additionally, although Vegeta appears in one less Saga than The Benefactor, he appears in four more chapters (31) than the monster (27). *Vegeta's theme is All Star. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Vegeta Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Saiyan Prince Category:Prince Vegeta Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Warriors Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Transformation users Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Canon Respecting Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans